Heretofore the emptying and disposition of bulk material such as wheat, salt, corn, sand or the like from a large container such as the type carried on a truck-type vehicle which may be 20 tons or more in weight has oftentimes taken substantial periods of time.
For example, emptying large containers by gravitational methods has heretofore entailed positioning the container such that its contents are dumped into a pile and thereafter using a bulldozer or the like or mechanical shovel to move said material to the desired storage location to be thereby out of the effects of any inclement weather. Such methods of dispensing bulk materials while taking substantial periods of time have thus prevented the large bulk containers to be available for re-use until the previous load has been emptied and deposited in its storage location.